Awaken
by Timid Otaku
Summary: Nick awakens his ancestor's primal instincts, can he keep them under control? He hopes so, for Judy's as well as his own sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Judy slipped from Nick's hold as they were running towards the museum doors, Nick noticed and got a better drip on her but noticed the ram running up beside them a little too late, the ram head butted them and sent them flying into the a sunken floor diorama of some forest area of some kind with fake grass and real rocks along with ancient stuffed deer. As Judy got up from the dirt, she looked around for the case and when Nick got up next to her, Judy noticed he didn't have it either.

" _It must've landed somewhere up there. It's a good thing we switched out the serum balls for blueberries_." The bunny thought to herself.

"Nick, you remember the plan Incase this happened right?" Judy whispered, Nick smirked

"This'll be the best hustle yet,Carrots. " Nick replied. They watched as Bellwether stepped forward, looking down on them from above, the gun in her hoof.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? "Judy asked, glaring at the small sheep, who chuckled.

"oh, no, of course not...he is" said Bellwether as she took aim and fired at Nick.

"No! Nick! "

The fox grunted in pain, curling up tight with his paws digging into the dirt, Nick's eyes flung open letting out a powerful snarl, advancing on Judy. Bellwether was dialing into her phone.

"Police! Please hurry! There's a savage fox in the natural history museum! Officer Hopps down, come quickly!" Bellwether said in the phone then hung up, Judy looked for a way out, finding none she put her back against the wall, hiding behind thick fake grass. She heard Nick close by, growling through the grass, searching for the bunny.

Finding her, he snapped at her just before Judy could get out of the way.

 _"That was close...a little too close...as if he were actually trying to..."_ Judy thought but shook her head at the slight fear in her. " _No, Nick was just playing this up, he has to make it look real for the plan to go smoothly. "_

"Come on, Nick, fight it!"

"Oh, but he can't help it can he? " said Bellwether in a sickly sweet tone as she walked to where Judy was to get a better view. "Since preds are just biologically predisposed to be savages."

"Gosh, think of the headline: 'Hero Cop killed by savage fox' "

"So that's it then? Prey fears predator, and you stay in power?" The grey bunny asked.

"Pretty much" the white sheep replied

"It won't work!" Judy said defiantly as she reached for the carrot pen in her back pocket and pressed the record button.

"Fear always works, "said Bellwether in a cold tone. " and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep that way. "

Judy smirked as she took her thumb off the record button and waited for Nick to drop the act. But Judy felt her heart drop when she saw the look in his eyes, like he was looking at her as if she were...prey. Judy flinched when she heard bellwether laughing and looked up at her, she was popping something into her mouth then she chewed and swallowed.

"Rule 101 of using a gun, Judy. Make sure it's loaded with ammo and last time I checked, blueberries aren't real ammo for a gun. But it was a really good plan, I must say. Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter since you're going to die soon. "

"Nick?" Her voice must have done something. Because the fox leapt back, almost as if he was stung by a something. Then he began yelping softly, rubbing his head in the dust, shaking his head and his paws were over his head, raking his ears as if he was trying to get something off of him. Slowly, he stopped and looked at her, pain stricken and trembling.

"Carrots …" Nick's voice was a strained croak. It was weak and raw Judy heard the battle raging inside of him. A battle he was losing. "Judy," he managed to choke out. "Run."

"Dumb fox, no way I'm leaving without—"

Nick gave a painful grunt as he dug his paws into the dirt, the grunt turned into a powerful snarl as he turned to Judy who tried to run as best as she could with an injured leg. While running, Judy tripped over a rock and landed on her bad leg causing her to cry out softly. Blood was soaking the rag tied tightly around her leg. The fox pounced on to her and grabbed her by the fabric of her shirt and was shaking her like a rag doll. All of a sudden, the fabric tore which sent Judy flying and slamming into the wall, she cried out as she felt her shoulder dislocate. Lying in the fake grass, mind fuzzy with pain, she heard footsteps, the ZPD had come. Judy forced herself up on her feet, being mindful of Nick's location. He was watching Chief Bogo with caution behind the rock, losing slight in Judy.

"What's the matter, Mayor Bellwether?"

"Chief Bogo!" Bellwether cried, faking panic. "Please hurry! Officer Hopps is in danger! I found this, use it! Hurry, before that savage fox hurts anyone else!

Judy noticed Bellwether hand over the serum gun to Bogo.

"Chief, no! Don't use that gun!"

"Hopps, don't worry, we'll have you out of there soon."

"No, you don't understand!" Judy realized her mistake. From her shouts, she had redirected the fox's focus back to her. "The ammunition in that gun is a liquid form of a flower called night howlers! It's a hazardous chemical that causes animals to go savage, predator or prey!" Nick put his eyes back on her and growled dangerously, pouncing towards her; Judy grabbed a stuffed ancient deer nearby and threw it at Nick who tore it apart.

Bellwether snuck in worried chuckle. "Officer Hopps has been through a traumatic experience, Chief. We can't really take what she's saying for truth."

"No, Chief, don't listen to her! Bellwether's behind everything. She's been planning to turn the prey population against the predators!" She cried out as Nick grabbed her by one of her ears, the bunny managed to turn around and punch Nick in the face, to which he yelped and let her go; using the small amount of time she had, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pen, pressing the button.

Bellwether's voice echoed throughout the museum. "And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

The small sheep felt herself panic as colored drained from her face. "Huh?"

Judy gave bellwether a smug smirk despite her injuries.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Judy tensed as she heard vicious snarling close by.

"Hopps, watch out!" shouted the chief, Judy quickly turned to see Nick a few feet away from her, ready to pounce.

"Catch it, Hopps! " The bunny glanced back for a second to see a dart gun being tossed to her, she snatched out of the air and took aim but the fox was too fast and sprung on her before she could fire, sending her on to her back and the gun being lost in the fake grass, Judy raised her arm in an attempt to protect her face and Nick bit into it, she gritted her teeth in pain but managed to get through and was able to push him off, which sent him flying into fake grass. Judy sat upo and winced as her leg injured and been opened wider now, she stood up and went looking for the dart gun, ignoring the dizzy sensation. A few seconds later, she had found the gun and held it up with a triumph smile. Suddenly, she screamed in pain as she felt Nick's teeth dig into her injured leg. Judy resisted the urge to pass out and hit Nick with the back of the gun, he growled and bit harder. Judy felt a wave of pain wash over her but kept awake and hit him alittle harder this time, he yelped loudly and let her go.

"w-we'll get you better Nick. Don't worry.."

Judy pulled on the trigger. Right afterwards, Nick's body stumbled around for abit then plopped into the dirt, as the dart started taking effect. The dark orange fox's body went slack then his eyes slowly closed as his breathing became calm and rhythmic.

Judy looked at Nick's passed out body as she felt everything get dizzy, she looked down and noticed her clothes were practically covered in blood, she looked back up at the rest of the ZPD, who were cuffing bellwether then she slowly turned and gave Nick one final glance before she slowly fell on to her back and everything started to fade away and go black.

"Hopps!"

Nick woke up with a startled jolt; He looked around frantically and noticed he was in a hospital, hooked up to machines when he tasted dull iron in his mouth. The fox's eyes widened and he felt sick, had he killed Judy? His best friend? Nick suddenly grabbed the closest container to him and threw up until tears ran down his fur and he was dry heaving. After a few moments, He calmed down a little and set down the container; He gripped the thin blanket to stop his hands from shaking then pressed the red button nearby. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to the poor fox, a young female cheetah nurse came walking in.

" Mister Wilde, good to see your well and-"

"W-who cares?! Tell me, Nurse, Did a bunny come in to the hospital?! H-Her name is Judy! Judy Hopps!" The fox was terrified that the nurse would say no and that Judy had actually died before she even made to the hospital.

" Mister Wilde, calm down. I'll go check the data base." The nurse left and came back a few moments later.

"Well, is she here or not?"

"She's here, Sir. But in ICU, lost quite a lot of blood. Her leg required some stitches, a few staples too." Nick felt ill again but stayed firm.

"b-but she's okay right? She'll pull through?" The nurse smiled softly

"Yes, but I think she'll be off the force for quite some time. She'll need to heal and possibly need physical therapy." Nick nodded then swallowed hard.

"Am I allowed to see her?" The nurse nodded and got Nick a wheel chair then he thanked the nurse who gave Nick her room number. The fox went down to ICU and past door after door until he reached a door numbered 912; with ears flat against his head Nick pushed open the door to see the grey bunny in a few bandages and medical tape, her leg heavily and tightly wrapped. She was drinking carrot juice, watching 'so you think you can prance?' when she noticed Nick and smiled softly.

"Hey, Nick, How are-" Judy was cut off when Nick leapt from the wheelchair and held her the best he could without causing any discomfort. Judy felt something wet hit her hospital gown and noticed Nick was crying.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Judy...I-I'm so sorry for hurting you"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. It was the night howlers, the plan we had went south is all..."

"But I thought I killed you, Judy! I couldn't stand the idea that you were dead, that I was the one that killed you, the very thought made me puke until there wasn't anything left in me, if you were actually dead, I don't have any idea what I would do with myself! I might've even followed in after you because your my best friend, because I-" Nick was a mess in front of Judy, when he slowly calmed down and had realization. Judy looked at him with concern and held his paw.

"B-because I love you, Judy Hopps..." He said in a hushed whisper before kissing her, Judy froze and felt her ears burn then slowly returned the kiss. After a moment or two, they pulled away for air. Judy looked at Nick and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Nick Wilde."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Note: I would like to apologize for lack of updates in my stories….I just haven't been feeling motivated**

A couple weeks had passed since the two had confessed to each other; things changed yet stayed the same. The two still teased one another and made jokes but when it was time for physical therapy or when Judy wanted to go for a stroll through the decent sized garden/park area that was outside in the back of the hospital, the attentive fox was there for her every moment. But today was special, today was the day Judy was being released from the hospital. The bunny grinned widely, showing off her teeth, bouncing the bed slightly. Nick glanced up from his magazine with a small smirk.

"Easy there, Fluff. Wouldn't want you to fall out of bed. "Judy glanced at him then pouted slightly

"I won't fall, besides, I'm excited! I'm finally leaving this place, I can't wait to go home and relax!" Nick chuckled softly then flipped through the magazine a few times. He was scanning an article about some new fashion trend when he gave up and lost interest, closing up the magazine and placing it next to him.

"Still live in that tiny room? I mean it almost looks like more of storage area then a room, you make more money now then what you first started with, you can get a big place...with me, if you want." Nick looked away as he felt his ears burn slightly, he tilted them down while he straightened his tie then casted a glance back at Judy who had stopped bouncing and was just looking at him then her ears went down as a male Impala in a white coat came into the room with a clipboard at his side.

"Good morning, Judy. How are we feeling this morning?" He asked with a small smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm doing okay; my leg is a little sore still." She replied, the doctor nodded.

"Well, you just had the stitches and staples removed. Give it a few hours and the soreness should go away, if not put some ice packs on it. Now, I want you stay off your leg for a few more days just in case." Judy pouted but complied and after talking for a bit longer with the fox and rabbit, he left and Nick helped Judy into the wheelchair and collected her things then they signed her out. Nick called a cab while they were outside, glancing at Judy every so often.

A little while later, the cab had arrived and Nick helped Judy in then placed her things in the trunk and got in, Judy glanced at the fox with a small smile then slipped in her ear buds, listening to the fur fighters. After a while of driving and going through a few more songs, Judy frowned softly and turned to Nick.

"I thought I was getting dropped off at my place" The cab suddenly stopped at a Luxury apartment complex, a Siberian tiger stood near the door. Judy glanced at Nick who smiled softly.

"Carrots, I want you to move in with me, not just until your leg is all healed up, I mean permanently. So will you?" Judy glanced back at the place then back at him.

"Yes, I'd really like that." the grey bunny scooted closer to him and hug him, Nick return it when he suddenly started making a pitiful laugh-crying noise. Judy pulled away slightly and looked at Nick who was showing his teeth while smiling. Judy watched him with do this for a little bit longer, feeling very confused. Nick slowly stopped and cleared his throat.

"What was that about?" The fox shrugged, feeling embarrassed. He paid the driver and helped Judy out; a young lion bellboy came out after a moment and helped them with their bags. As they made their way to the elevators, Judy looked at Nick as he helped her hobble along on her good leg.

"Nick, how did you get a place like this?" She asked, glancing around at expensive looking lighting and vases with roses and various other flowers in them.

"Well, I got this place with a good chunk of my savings from my hustles, I was hoping you'd say yes or else I'd be in a nice place all by myself and that would suck because a beautiful bunny like you shouldn't be in place like that." Nick replied with a sly smirk. Judy felt her ears burn and looked away, the fox merely chuckled as they reached their room and the bellboy opened the room for them then pushed the cart trolley inside and unloaded Judy's stuff while Nick helped Judy to the couch. Nick made small talk with the lion and gave him a tip as the bellboy thanked him and handed him his key.

Judy looked around, taking in everything from the flat screen to the fancy decorations that hung on the cream colored walls as well as a vase of yellow roses on the glass coffee table in front of her and she shifted, being mindful of her leg, and saw a granite top kitchen, a stainless steel refrigerator was up against one the counters, there was also a island in the middle which had a stovetop and a oven. There was also a glass dining room table with several chairs, there was also glass double doors that led out to a spacious balcony and a flight of stairs that Judy had no idea of where they went. She turned back around and faced the front to notice the two closed doors which she assumed were the guest room and guest bathroom, tired of sitting around she got up and stood on her good leg then tested out her healing leg. The grey bunny felt a dull ache and throb when she put her weight on it and decide to try and walk on the ball of her foot, when she didn't really feel any discomfort with doing this; the bunny limped around the place. Suddenly, Judy felt herself being lifted up and carried in the bridal style position.

"Remember what the doctor said, Carrots? Stay off that leg. "Judy felt her ears burn and cheeks felt a little warm, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Nick carried her upstairs


End file.
